The Badgers play the Cougars in a series of seven basketball games. Each team has an equal chance of winning each game. What is the probability that the Badgers will win at least four games? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: Precisely one team must win at least four games.  Since the teams are equally matched, this team will be the Badgers with probability $\boxed{\frac{1}{2}}$.